Lyon Vastia
Lyon Vastia, first introduced as Reitei Lyon, is one of four ice Mages shown in the series, as well as a rival of Gray Fullbuster. He was the main antagonist of the Galuna Island Arc and later appears as a member of the Lamia Scale Guild. Appearance Lyon is a slim young man of average height with a muscular and toned body. He has bluish silver hair, most of which are spiky strands jut upwards on top of his head, except for some which are kept pointing down and partially cover the upper left part of his face. Lyon’s eyes are slanted, with dark round pupils and surrounded by similarly dark lines, and he has small, linear dark eyebrows. During his first appearance, he donned a small, light earring on his left earlobe, taking the shape of a stylized snowflake. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon had the guild stamp imprinted on his right pectoral, in the same spot where Gray Fullbuster has his own Fairy Tail stamp. After the 7-years time skip, the only difference in Lyon's look seems to be the reappearance of an earring on his left ear, larger than his first one and seemingly consisting of a small chain. When first introduced as “''Reitei''”, Lyon wore an imposing outfit which initially hid his identity. He sported a large white cape, with a wide collar, golden edges and fur trimmings over the shoulders, held closed by belt, adorned by a stylized snake with rectangular coils, and its corresponding buckle, with more belts and buckles, placed a few centimeters away from one another and below the first, being left untied. Below this cape, Lyon wore a blue, high-collared tunic with golden edges, reaching down below his knees, with the part coming down from below the simple belt tied around his waist having an opening in the front. The tunic sported a large, dark cross-like design on the back, and seemed to be worn over a dark shirt, which was partially revealed and torn as a result of Lyon’s fight with Gray. Lyon’s outfit at the time also included buggy dark pants tucked inside armored greaves, composed of different plates and sporting knee caps, and an ornamental helmet hiding his face away. Bearing resemblance to a skull, this helmet sported a front part which covered Lyon’s upper face, revealing his mouth and nose, with a line of sharp teeth beneath it, and Lyon’s eyes not being visible from the eye slits of the mask, which was adorned by a spiraling motif. The helmet also came equipped with striped horns pointing frontwards and with a large crest made of spiky fur, falling on Lyon’s back. After joining Lamia Scale, Lyon switched to a less imposing, yet showy attire. He sported a white jacket reaching down below his waist, distinguished by large, dark fur trimmings around the neck and cuffs, together with similarly dark belts circling each of his arms, one above his elbow, and another above his furry cuff. Below this jacket, Lyon wore a high-collared tunic reminiscent of his old one, but much shorter, just reaching down to his waist, and colored extremely dark purple, with lighter purple edges. The most distinctive piece of his outfit at the time was probably his pants, which appeared to be composed of snakeskin, with a pair of dark belts circling his thighs and an intricate dark pattern adorning the front of each leg, this consisting of many rounded, rhomboidal figures linked together, each possessing a smaller figure in its center. Lyon's pants were held up by a simple light belt with a plain rectangular buckle, and his outfit was completed by simple dark shoes with lighter soles. When welcoming back the Fairy Tail members returned from Tenrou Island after Acnologia's attack, Lyon was shown donning a new outfit. He retains a short, high-collared tunic, which is now dark in color and has light edges and cuffs, together with many decorative motifs on the lower part of the chest and sleeves; unlike before, the tunic's collar is now left slightly open. Lyon doesn't wear a jacket anymore; instead, his shoulders are covered by a dark mantle with a high collar and light, jagged edges matching his tunic. While his legs haven't been completely shown, he appears to wear dark pants with light parts circling his thighs, possibly thigh-high boots. Category:Rivals Category:Elementals Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Male Villains Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Mastermind Category:Fighter Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Articles under construction